A Matter of Opinion
by NemKess
Summary: gen. random scene between Hiei and Yukina.


Title: A Matter of Opinion

Author/pseudonym: NemKess

Fandom: YYH

Characters: Hiei and Yukina

Rating: PG

Status: one-shot, complete

Disclaimers: belong to me? I could only wish. Nope, not mine. Yuu Yuu Hakusho is the sole property of FUNimation, Yoshihiro Togashi, and a few other companies and individuals who are definately not me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made. This is purely to silence the voices in my head.

Notes: Written for a drabble request by morgand. I know she thinks I've forgotten by now.

* * *

"Sorry," Hiei muttered, glaring down at his shoes. He hated this, telling her that the twin she so desperately wished to find had once again remained elusive when, in fact, nothing could be further from the truth. He hated the look of keen disappointment that settled onto her petite features. He hated the tiny half-formed tear gems that would settle into the corners of her eyes as she tried to be strong and brave in front of him when it was obvious she wanted nothing more than to sob her heart out over the news.

It was moments like these that tempted him to take Kurama's advice and finally tell her the truth. Anything to stop the pain he was inflicting with each lie.

But he couldn't tell her the truth. Though he no longer gave a damn about the vow he'd made, Hiei knew that in this case, the truth was far worse than the lie. The lie allowed Yukina to continue on imagining her perfect brother and how happy she would finally be to meet him. The lie staved off the rejection that Hiei was sure to face when she realized that her brother was no where near as perfect as she'd hoped. That he was, in fact, a cold blooded killer.

Hiei hated hurting Yukina, but the alternative was far worse.

"It's not your fault, Hiei-san. Thank you very much for your continuing efforts." He winced at the shaky smile she gave him. "I know that one day, you'll find him."

Don't look at me like that, he begged silently. Don't absolve me from guilt I deserve. Please. Get angry, yell at me, just don't... Don't smile and tell me it'll be all right. Don't believe in me. That faith... It'll only hurt you worse in the end.

Out loud, he gave a non-committed sound. Normally, he would have left it at that, but today her tears drove him to ask. "What will you do if you're brother is dead? Or worse, turns out to be someone like me?"

Only her gasp of surprise was louder than the smack of flesh against flesh. "Ah, I'm so sorry! I..."

The dark youkai raised a hand to his still stinging cheek. Anyone else would have died for such an offense. "No. I shouldn't have pried."

She raised her hand again, pressing their hands together against his face. This time the soft blue glow eased the sting away as well as healing a few minor cuts that had been irritating his sword hand. "I am sorry for hitting you, Hiei-san. But please don't say such things again. I know my brother is alive, I can feel him here." She touched her chest briefly with her free hand. " And only in my fondest dreams and wishes do I dare to imagine that my brother will be as brave and honorable as Hiei-san."

"You shouldn't wish your brother to be like me, Yukina. There's nothing brave or noble about me." Knowing that didn't stop the swell of some unnamed, unrecognized emotion from sweeping over him. "I'm nothing but a killer."

Patting his cheek, her smile had become genuine. "Hiei-san does not get to tell others how they should or shouldn't view him."

He could have argued the point with her, his Jagan meant that he really could force his own opinion onto just about anyone, but he didn't want to. "I suppose not."

The press of familiar ki warned him that company was on it's way up the hill. Pale blue strands of hair had escaped Yukina's ponytail and blew around her face as she turned towards it as well. "Ah, Kazuma and the others have come for a visit!"

Hiei was gone before she turned back around.

He didn't say goodbye, but then, he never did. There was no need. He hadn't gone far.

* * *

The End 


End file.
